Death the Kid
Death the Kid is one of the main protagonists of the anime/manga series, Soul Eater. (For other combatants named Death, see Death (disambiguation).) Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Death the Kid vs. Alucard (Completed) * Bayonetta vs. Death the Kid * Black★Rock Shooter vs Death the Kid (Abandoned) * Coyote Starrk VS Death The Kid (Abandoned) * Dark Pit vs Death the Kid * Deadpool vs Death The Kid (Completed) * [[Death the Kid vs Falco Lombardi|'Death the Kid vs Falco Lombardi']] (Completed) * Natsu Dragneel vs Death the Kid * Death the Kid vs Raven (Abandoned) * Reaper vs. Death the Kid (Completed) * Satsuki Kiryuin vs Death the Kid *'Death vs Death the kid' (Completed) With Shibusen * Beacon vs Shibusen Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 2 * Losses: 4 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Beelzemon (Digimon) * Dark Pit (Kid Icarus) * Dio Brando (Jojo's Bizarre Adventure) * Death Emizel (Disgaea) * Joker (Fire Force) * Lie Ren (RWBY) * Perona (One Piece) * Sakon and Ukon (Naruto) *Seth (Under Night In-Birth) * Strike (Bust a Groove) History Centuries after Asura was sealed, Death attempted to create another child from his being. The result was a second Death who is called Death the Kid, or "Kid" for short. As seen in his obsession with perfect symmetry, he inherits his father's Madness Wavelength and is being conditioned to replace Death as new Grim Reaper. But Kid is kept in the dark about a lot of things, like Asura and the fact his raise in status requires Death to die. Regardless, wanting to prove his worth, Kid enrolls in the DWMA and ends up learning more than he expected on the social viewpoint. Death Battle Info Grim Reaper Form During the battle against Asura, after learning the truth of his origins, Kid is able to awaken his full powers as a Grim Reaper. Feats * Becomes the current Grim Reaper by the end of the series, forming a truce with the Witches. * Defeated Black Star in hand-to-hand combat. * Annihilated an entire pyramid without even trying to or using his full power. * Performed two successful skateboard tricks in the middle of a 500 mph firefight. * Matched in skill-level with the immortal werewolf Free. * Able to keep up with Mosquito's 200-years-ago form. * Went to Nevada & back from Egypt before the pyramids' shadows could even shift. Flaws * Was obsessive with symmetry in all its forms, originally fainting or losing it at the sight of anything asymmetrical. Thompson Sisters Elizabeth "Liz" Thompson and her younger sister Patricia "Patti" Thompson were originally a couple of New York girls looking for a little fun and ended up getting too much. Besides becoming public enemies and targets of the mob, their antics caught the Death's attention and he sent Kid to eliminate them. However, upon seeing the sisters' weapon forms being the same model of hand gun, Kid offers the two a clean slate as his weapon partners. While they originally accepted with the intent to rob him, and the mandatory community service they performed in a Death City cafe, Liz found it to be the best lifestyle choice as it made her and Patti better people. Gallery Elizabeth and Patricia.jpg|''Patricia and Elizabeth Thompson, Death the Kid's weapons/partners.'' Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Combatants with a unique weapon Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:Demon Category:Gun Wielders Category:Half Human Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Japan Combatants Category:Male Category:Protagonist Category:Soul Eater characters Category:Square Enix Character